


As In The Ashes Passion Slowly Dies

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [7]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Petting, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl hit a bit of a bump in the road with their marriage but after an argument things turn a bit more heated, in the good sense.





	As In The Ashes Passion Slowly Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Half-dressed

Sitting on her parents front porch with her sister-in-law Maggie, Avery did her best to listen to Maggie as she talked about the worries plaguing her with this pregnancy.

Her and Taylor's first child after six years of marriage. Something she actually envied about Taylor and Maggie was that they had waited to have children instead of somehow doing like she had done and getting pregnant before marriage by a guy she barely knew.

A guy who, along with his brother, was the town's blacksheep. Avery only ever slept with him and hung around him because at the time she wanted to rebel. She had been newly eighteen and was sick of the good child image. That and Jessica had just come back from college with a boyfriend who their parents loved.

Their mom making an offhanded comment to Avery that she hoped Avery made them as proud of her boyfriends as Jessie did. Then she had followed it up with of course Avery would have because she was their good child who never disappointed them.

It hadn't set well with Avery in the stage she was going through then of transitioning from a child to a woman. So of course she had clung to what trouble she could get in and the closest thing to that had been Daryl Dixon.

His brother Merle probably would have been worse and sometimes, even now, she thanked her lucky stars she hadn't wanted to be that rebellious. She hadn't wanted to be stuck with Merle for the rest of her life because of a careless one night stand that had resulted in a baby.

Something that Avery was sure, to some degree, had ruined her relationship with her parents even still after eight years. They had, after all, lost all faith in her as a good daughter. Instead she was a disappointment for getting pregnant at eighteen while being unwed and an even bigger disappointment that she had gotten pregnant by a Dixon. That her son Archer carried the last name of a family who still didn't have the best of reputations.

"Avery are you even home right now?" Maggie asked and her question brought Avery out of her zoned out state. Her cheeks heating up as she looked at her sister-in-law. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" she asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head sheepishly all Avery could do was offer Maggie an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "I'm just my mind isn't here at all today."

"You wanna talk about it?" Maggie asked her sounding like she genuinely wanted to hear whatever was plaguing Avery's worried mind.

Something that made Avery feel guilty for not being able to offer the same just minutes prior. "Daryl and I are...we're getting divorced," she admitted as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes landing on the wedding band she still wore.

She hadn't taken it off even though both of them had signed the papers just over five days ago now. Avery having turned them into their lawyers the day after they were signed.

"It's funny because when I first married him all I could think about was divorcing him," she laughed though it sounded forced, even to her. "I mean we were just doing it because Archie was on the way. I didn't love him so of course I wanted to divorce him. Prayed for the day it would happen...." she sighed as the lump in her throat grew some and she was unable to finish her words.

Maggie's hand reaching over to rest on top of her hand. "But now, eight years in, and you can't picture life without that bastard?"

"Sounds about right," Avery told Maggie with a sad smile.

"Then why get a divorce?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why not stay married?"

Avery's smile faltered as she looked back up at her sister-in-law. "Because it's easier to give up than fight a losing battle," she explained knowing it was pathetic and just an excuse. "Daryl doesn't want to keep fighting and what other option do I have really?"

"To keep fighting," Maggie told her bluntly as she rested a hand on her stomach. "That's what option you have."

"It'd be useless, Daryl is stubborn."

"Yeah, and so are you," Maggie told her, sounding sure of that. "I've known the Hanson family long enough to know you are all stubborn as hell. So you keep fighting until that pigheaded man gives in and decides to fight for the marriage too."

Avery rolled her eyes at that knowing maybe it sounded good to Maggie but she didn't know Daryl like Avery had come to know him in eight years. She'd never understand that once Daryl's mind was made up, that was that and Daryl had been the one who had mentioned divorce first after their last huge argument last month.

After that he had just shut down on her and stayed that way until she had filed last month.

Now he was just angry, but at least it was better than the cold shoulder she had gotten before filing for divorce. It was something better than silence. Anything was better than silence.

"I should go," Avery said as she stood up. "I have to pick Archie up from school," she muttered knowing she was telling a half lie.

She really did have to pick Archie up though she didn't need to leave so early. She just wanted this conversation with Maggie over and done with.

"Yeah, sure," Maggie said as if she knew Avery was lying to her, and maybe she did. Like she had said she knew the Hanson Family well enough so she probably could see right through Avery. "But, give my love to Archie and consider what I said about fighting for your marriage. I mean if you want, my daddy's a good marriage counselor," she spoke with a knowing smile.

Avery swallowing hard, "Your daddy's a pastor," she told Maggie not sure how being a pastor made Hershel a good marriage counselor.

"But he's counseled tons of people having marriage problems," Maggie told her still keeping her knowing smile. "Wouldn't hurt to try."

Only sighing Avery shook her head before turning on her heel and walking away from Maggie. Heading to her car where she got in and started up. Soon heading off to Archie's school.

In the back of her mind she kept replaying Maggie's words about her dad, how he was a good marriage counselor. She only shook her head again knowing there was no way Daryl would agree to it. He was the one who had brought up a divorce so why would he want to stop what she had started?

Anyway, Daryl also didn't like pastors or God much so she doubted he'd want to go to Maggie's dad for help. He knew Hershel would probably use the Bible or God, and that would just make Daryl even more angry and uncomfortable and hard to live with until one or the other moved out.

So no, she'd keep what Maggie said to herself and do her best to forget it, even if she kind of maybe wanted to try because she loved Daryl and couldn't picture a life where she wasn't his wife.

***

Sighing to herself as she laid beside Daryl in bed, Avery took off the reading glasses she had been wearing after laying down the book she had been reading on and off for the last month each night before bed. She turned to look at Daryl who seemed to still be engrossed in whatever magazine he was reading.

A magazine she knew was about motorcycles because he had an obsession with them, even ran a shop where he fixed up or repaired them. Something he started two years ago and which helped to bring in the money that they had so desperately needed at the time.

Had brought in enough money that they had finally moved out of the trailer they had started off in. Moved into a two bedroom house just last year around Christmas time.

"So I talked to Maggie today," Avery spoke up watching as Daryl only briefly looked at her, a disgruntled look on his face like he was angry that she had interrupted whatever he was reading in the magazine. Because, apparently, it was more important than his soon to be ex-wife.

"I told her about the divorce," she continued in Daryl's silence. "She suggested that we should go and see her dad for marriage counseling."

Daryl scrunched up his nose as he laid the magazine down on his lap. "And just why would she suggest that?" he asked angrily as he turned his gaze back to Avery. His disgruntled look had gotten a bit worse now as he bore what felt like literal holes into Avery.

"Because I..." Avery started but stopped unable to tell him that she didn't want the divorce. She knew it would make him angrier than he already appeared to be.

"You what?" Daryl asked her as he never once looked away from her. "What the hell did you tell her?"

Avery sighed as she looked away from Daryl, shaking her head. "Nothing, I told her nothing. She just brought it up after I mentioned the divorce," she lied knowing Daryl would see through her lie. He was always good at knowing when people were lying and she had sort of shot herself in the foot by almost admitting how she had mentioned that she didn't want the divorce.

Daryl sighed which made Avery look back up at him to see him shaking his head. "And let me guess, you want to actually go to Hershel to see if he can put a temporary band aid on something that you fucking wanted," he spoke and Avery hated the venom in his words.

The way she knew just from what he said that somehow he blamed her for this divorce when he had been the one who mentioned it in their argument last month.

"I didn't say that I wanted to go and see Hershel," Avery lied as she looked away from Daryl again.

"You didn't have to," Daryl told her, the venom still ever present in his tone. "You're god damn unbelievable woman," he sighed before moving to stand from the bed.

Avery looked up at him helplessly. "Where are you going?" she asked him as she watched him getting dressed again.

"Out," Daryl spoke, Avery knowing when he used one word answers to leave things be because he was at the end of his rope.

But tonight it seemed she just couldn't help herself. "It's late," she told him knowing she should have just kept her mouth shut.

She should have done that from the start and not even mentioned what Maggie said.

"And?" Daryl asked her like it being late didn't matter which it didn't to him she knew. He'd do whatever he wanted and there was no stopping him.

Going silent at that Avery again just watched helplessly as Daryl exited their bedroom and after he was gone she felt tears she didn't even know she had go down her cheek.

Her heart feeling like it had been ripped out and stomped on was the norm lately with Daryl and their marriage. Avery wished things were different, hating that argument last month because it had been the start of everything.

How she had accused him of cheating on her with Archie's nanny and Maggie's younger sister Beth. Something he had flat out denied. He told her if she thought as much they should just divorce, and the way he had said it so casually made Avery feel like he had thought it through for so long.

That he too may have been planning their divorce since the day they married. Except where she had fallen in love along the way, he hadn't.

Reaching up to wipe at her eyes she slowly moved to turn off the light beside the bed. She wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep now but she needed to try. Had to get up early and get Archie ready for school because life didn't slow down, even when she argued with her husband.

***

When she felt the bed dip down beside her, Avery woke up slightly from a restless sleep as she turned to look beside her seeing Daryl slip into bed. After he was in she turned back around, her eyes looking at the clock which told her it was after four in the morning.

"Where'd you go?" she asked him softly not wanting to face him, knowing she'd just get an angry glare.

"To Merle's," Daryl answered her his voice less angry than it had been before he left. "You think I was out fucking Beth Greene?" he asked her almost sarcastically.

Avery's eyes shutting as she took several deep breaths, hating that he obviously remembered that argument just as well as she did.

"No," Avery finally spoke up. Finally turning back to face him surprised at how close to her that he had gotten. "I know you aren't cheating on me. I only said that out of anger."

"You said it because you believed it at the time," Daryl told her and Avery felt her cheeks getting hot because he was right.

At the time she had believed it but now she didn't. She even hated that she had believed it at the time, but it was hard not to then because they had gotten close.

Beth somehow clinging to Daryl after her mother, Annette, had died suddenly in a car crash, Avery had just assumed they were having an affair. Not realizing that Daryl was just helping her get through something he could relate with as he had lost a parent, his mother, at a young age.

"Hell, you believed it enough to divorce me," Daryl told her in her silence and his words surprised her. They hadn't been what she had been expecting to hear from him.

Crinkling her nose up she looked at him confused, "You think that's why I filed for a divorce?"

"I mean I told you if you believed it you might as well divorce me."

Going silent again Avery just stared at him. Wanting to tell him that she had filed because of the way he had said it but she didn't. Realizing then, in that moment, that maybe she had been wrong about everything.

Maybe she had created a huge mistake in her thinking which lead to an even bigger mistake when she filed for a divorce.

"I thought you wanted a divorce," Avery spoke softly finally admitting what she had felt he meant by that statement. "You said it so casually."

Daryl shook his head after Avery spoke. "It wasn't what I wanted," he told her confirming what she had realized just minutes before. "It's why...It's why I've been an asshole ever since you gave me the papers to sign. I don't want this Avery. I love you..."

Hearing him utter the words I love you, Avery didn't even give him time to finish that statement. Instead she leaned in closer, letting her lips crash into his in a heated kiss.

A shiver ran down her back when she felt his hand going to rest on her waist as he kissed her back. Her eyes falling shut as he made the kiss a bit rough, his teeth biting down into her bottom lip softly.

Avery, not caring how rough he got with her right now, just knew she had missed him and missed this. She hated that somehow she was to blame for all this, that she had read things all wrong and brought them to a point where things hadn't seemed fixable.

They seemed damn fixable right now though.

Especially when Daryl pushed her fully onto her back, his body finding it's way on top of her.

Whining when Daryl pulled away from the kiss, Avery looked up at him with a pout.

"Oh don't pout you silly girl," Daryl muttered to her before leaning in to peck her lips softly. "Just wanted to ask if I can eat you out," he told her and his words caused Avery to moan.

Her body wanting that as she got turned on just from the thoughts alone.

"I mean I'd love to fuck you but I know you need your sleep before getting our son up for school," he whispered as he moved in to kiss her again.

As his hand somehow found its way into the pajama pants she was wearing and rubbed her through her underwear, another moan came out of Avery's mouth.

"You want me to eat you out baby?" Daryl asked into her mouth and all Avery could do was mutter an ‘mhm’ into the kiss, her hips lifting up as he rubbed her a bit more. 

Clearly she was getting even more turned on, needing some form of relief, as well as knowing that she'd have to make it up to him later since he was getting nothing out of this tonight.

Whining again when his hand slipped out of her pants and he pulled away from the kiss again, Avery watched as he moved down her body. His hands soon tugging her pajama pants as well as her panties off when he made it down to where he needed to be.

Avery was blushing as his just stared at her pussy for a bit.

"I missed you," Daryl spoke as he looked up at her, his hands spreading her legs just a bit more. "Missed you so much," he told her and Avery knew he meant more than just an emotional connection with her.

He had missed being sexually intimate with her too because sex helped with their connection in other departments as well. It was one main key to making everything work for them and, again, Avery felt horrible that she was the cause for everything stopping.

But she refused to think about that now. She didn't want to think of that as Daryl got her off with his tongue.

Before she could say anything to him though, a loud moan came out of her again. His lips connecting with her wet flesh as he began to kiss her softly.

Avery's hips moving up some as she tried to get the friction she needed, hoping he'd get what she was doing and give her what she wanted.

That he'd use his tongue finally and maybe his fingers too.

Then again, he had never let her down before, so he probably would.

***

"I think we should see Hershel," Daryl spoke right as Avery was about to drift back off to sleep after their little fun time. "Just to help us with our communication problems."

Smiling Avery nodded her head keeping her eyes closed as she backed closer into him, his hand coming to rest under the shirt she had on. His skin rested on her bare hip because Avery had chosen to keep her pants and panties off.

She would just slip them back on quickly when she got up to get Archie ready for school.

"I think that would be great," Avery muttered out sleepily. Glad as well as surprised that Daryl wanted to do this and, even in her exhausted state, she couldn't help but wonder if Daryl's change of heart had anything to do with his visit to Merle.

Then again maybe he just hated what their relationship had become in recent weeks as well and their argument before he left had been the eye opener for him.

Whatever it was, she was glad it had happened because she hadn't liked the way their relationship was suffering before. She knew today was a fresh start for them. They'd go and see Hershel whenever they could and she'd go and call off the divorce.

She would do her best to reconnect with her husband and fix what she had read wrong. Fix the mess she had made....but for now she needed and wanted sleep.


End file.
